The Man with Four Fears
by seveneightnine789
Summary: A fun little experiment: I've converted some of the chapters from Tris's to Tobias's POV. The chapters could be any from Divergent, Insurgent, or Allegiant, and I'm open to suggestions by all of you. Please enjoy! T for cursing and later mild sexual themes.


*****A/N: I thought it would be cool to choose specific chapters across the trilogy (mostly from Divergent and Insurgent) and tell them through Tobias's POV. They're probably going to be in random order, and will occasionally be scenes from a chapter, instead of the whole thing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and they belong completely to Veronia Roth. **

**Rated T for cursing.**

**R&R!*****

_Insurgent_: Chapter 6

I rise at sunrise, just like always. Taking Tris's arm off my waist, I get up slowly, as to not wake her up. My footsteps are inaudible as I make my way to the bathroom. My mother always told me to walk quietly, to not attract attention to myself… That bitch. That abandoning, selfish, hypocritical _bitch_…

Silently, I open the door to the bathroom and look at the mirror. It still feels strange to look at myself without being scolded. I observe my own features. My eyes are dark blue, like my father's, while my nose is hooked like my mother. Just staring at myself makes me remember two assholes I'd rather forget. From the corner of the mirror, I see Tris sleeping peacefully on the bed. Her hair is a mess, but in a cute way. She appears so blissful.

Noticing the thick stubble on my face, I take out the electric razor and start shaving. Just as I'm about to reach the corner of my jaw, Tris wakes up. She hugs her knees to the sheets to keep warm, before rising up to hug me from behind.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" I ask, remembering her nightmares just hours ago.

"Okay," she states, pressing her forehead to my back. I feel the sudden urge to grab her hands, and I stroke her fingers idly. Tris reminds me of glass: strong and durable, but at the same time, easy to break. It feels so perfect to have her so close, I forget that I'm supposed to be shaving.

"I should go get ready," Tris says reluctantly. She has to work in the laundry rooms today, I remember. Looking at her clothing (or lack thereof) I offer to bring her some clothes and hand her a pair of borrowed shorts, leaving shortly after.

I walk through the Amity orchards. The vibrant colors of the flowers and the fruits on the trees uplift my mood. It's as if they spray optimism into the air here. Although I know we can't stay here for long, it would be nice to spend a month or two here, away from the fighting and chaos outside, and just live. Hold hands with Tris in this orchard; eat meals in the safety of this place; just be happy and peaceful.

It's a nice fantasy, but at that moment, I remember that Peter and Marcus are both living here with us, making conflict unavoidable.

Sure enough, Peter's scream rings throughout the compound merely seconds later.

I run towards the noise, hoping, praying, Tris doesn't have anything to do with this. Of course, the scream is coming from her room. There is already a crowd of Amity and Abnegation members inside the area, and I fight my way to see the situation.

Peter and Tris stand across from one another, each accusing the other of conflict.

Well, they're pulled back from one another by Amity guards so Tris doesn't kill Peter, but she continues to kick and flail.

"Tris, calm down!" I yell at her.

"He has the hard drive!" she retaliates. "He stole it from me! He has it!" Betrayal causes anger to boil under my skin, like a volcano about to explode. I shove my knee into Peter's chest, and pull out the hard drive from his pocket.

"We won't be in a safe house forever, and this wasn't very smart of you," I mutter, quiet enough that only he could here. "Not very smart of you, either," I warn Tris. "Do you want us to get kicked out?"

And here I was, fantasizing about living here forever.

Tris scowls as the Amity guard drags here down the hallway. She continues resisting. Not that it does much good.

"What do you think you're doing?" she screams. "Let go of me!"

"You violated the terms of our peace agreement," the man says gently. "We must follow protocol," he states.

"Just go," I order. "You need to cool down."

Everyone stares at Tris as she is escorted to the Conflict Room, and the crowd, grumbling and whispering, turns around and goes back to work.

I return to the orchard, thoughts clouding my mind. My loath for Peter reemerges, while at the same time, I wonder once more why we didn't just destroy the stupid hard drive.

It had too much information and too much footage to fall into the wrong hands. Such as Marcus'. Just thinking his name makes me remember memories I've spent years attempting to bury deep within my mind. The belt, my terrified screams… I still recall the first time he hit me.

_I am seven years old, and I am sitting in my room, playing with a hidden blue sculpture. Suddenly, my mother's scream echoed throughout the house. I ran to the kitchen, and hid behind the walls, scared witless, my eyes wide in fear. _He_, that vicious beast, took out a black belt, and hit her as hard as he could on her shoulder. She began to sob, and begged him to stop, begged him to listen to her, to quiet down for my sake…_

_He simply pulled her hair and said, with maniacal laugh, "You're lucky I've kept you alive," and then proceeded to push her against the floor, his feet on her face. _

_He takes his aim, and propels the belt towards my mom. Before the belt hits her thighs, I jump forward, shielding my mother from this monster in my kitchen. _

"_Tobias," he said, alarmed. "Get out of the way. This is for her good."_

"_Never," I defied. _

"_You need to be disciplined," he barked, and then the black belt came hurling towards me, the start of pain that would only get much, much worse._

"Four!" Tris calls, breaking my reverie. Her giggling and heated face makes her unrecognizable. Her smile is so wide, it's almost creepy.

"Tris?" I exclaim, surprised. She begins running towards me, swaying dangerously from side to side. She waves her arms around like a butterfly, and I'm pretty sure she believes herself capable of flying.

Instinctively, I grab her before her body collides with the pathway in the garden. She pushes herself against me, and kisses me passionately. Something is seriously wrong. She acting as if she's had 10 vodka shots.

"What did they—" I begin to question, but she kisses me again before I can finish the question. I kiss her back, but it's too sudden, and she steps back, still smiling. Her head is swaying from side to side, bobbling.

"That was lame," she blurts out. "Okay, no it wasn't, but…" Confusion fills my mind. What exactly happened in that stupid conflict room?

Before she can kiss me again, I press my fingers against her lips to stop her.

"Tris," I exclaim. "What did they do to you? You're acting like a lunatic."

"That's not very nice of you to say," she responds. "They put me in a good mood, that's all." Oh no. "And now I really want to kiss you, so if you could just _relax—_"

"I'm not going to kiss you. I'm going to figure out what's going on," I say. She pouts her lower lip so innocently; it makes it difficult to stay focused. Then, out of nowhere, she starts grinning.

"_That's_ why you like me!" she states, as if experiencing an epiphany. "Because you're not very nice either! It makes so much more sense now." I smile on the inside at her bubbly outbursts. I attempt to drag her to Johanna by her arms, but she dodges my approaches, completely absorbed in her "thoughts"… Amity and its stupid ways.

"Come on," I say impatiently. "We're going to see Johanna."

"I like you, too," she says. Her words are said in such a puerile manner. I wonder how irritating it would be if she were like this all the time.

"That's encouraging," I say flatly. "Come _on_. Oh for God's sake, I'll just carry you."

I pick her up bridal style and brisk walk towards the building where Johanna works. She kisses my cheek and kicks her legs… Someone please get her _off_ this thing.

Finally, we make it to Johanna's office, and I sit her down on the chair. Her feet collide with the ground, and she begins to laugh.

I look at Johanna in an accusatory manner. "What did you do to her?" I ask tersely. "What in God's name did you do?"

"I…" Johanna frowns at Tris. "They must have given her too much. She's very small; they probably didn't take her height and weight into account."

"They must have given her too much of _what_?" I demand.

"You have a nice voice," Tris says out of nowhere.

"Tris," I plead, "please be quiet."

"The peace serum," Johanna informs. "In small doses, it has a mild, calming effect and improves the mood. The only side effect is slight dizziness. We administer it to members of our community who have trouble keeping the peace." She sounds like she's reading the label on the back of a medicine bottle.

"I'm not an idiot. _Every_ member of your community has trouble keeping the peace because they're all human. You probably dump it into the water supply," I snap. I take back my wishes to stay here. I hate this place with every bone in my body.

Johanna, folding her hands, curtly responds, "Clearly you know that's not true, or this conflict would not have occurred," she defends herself. "But whatever we agree do to here, we do together, as a faction. If I could give the serum to everyone in this city, I would. You would certainly not be in the situation you are in now if I had." I resist the urge to hit her. It seems peculiar to me how easily she says that, and yet expects to be differentiated from Jeanine's mind control. Why do all these leaders (well Johanna's not actually a leader, but you get the point) decide that the best way to get what they want is to control everyone?

"Oh definitely," I say. "Drugging the entire population is the best solution to our problem. Great plan."

"Sarcasm is not kind, Four," she says gently. Oh, and giving peace serum to the entire population is? "Now, I am sorry about the mistake in giving too much to Tris, I really am. But she violated the terms of our agreement, and I'm afraid that you might not be able to stay here much longer as a result. The conflict between her and the boy—Peter—is not something that we can forget." I cringe at the fake gentility she inserted when she spoke. Peace my ass. As if she cared what happened to me or Tris or anyone else in this goddamn city.

"Don't worry," I spat. "We intend to leave as soon as humanly possible."

_But go where?_ I worry internally. There is no way any of us—especially Tris—could survive any encounter with Erudite, and Candor doesn't seem likely to accept us with open arms.

"Good," she says with a small smile. "Peace between Amity and Dauntless can only happen when we maintain our distance from each other."

"That explains a lot."

"Excuse me?" she asks. "What are you insinuating?"

"It explains," I say, gritting my teeth, "why, under a pretense of _neutrality_—as if such a thing is possible!—you have left us to die at the hands of the Erudite." I shudder at the thought of the Erudite capturing Tris. She was in the most danger of us all. Her aptitude test results are so rare, it makes her a prize of sorts, a rarity, something to conduct tests on and study…

"The Amity wouldn't do something like that," Tris interjects. "That's _mean_."

"It is for the sake of peace that we remain uninvolved—" Johanna begins. Something inside me just snaps.

"Peace. Yes, I'm sure it will be very peaceful when we are all either dead or cowering in submission under the threat of mind control or stuck in an endless simulation."

At this, Johanna's face contorts, unable to formulate a response. I briefly notice Tris mimicking her.

"The decision was not mine to make. If it was, perhaps we would be having a different conversation right now," Johanna sighs, remorseful.

"Are you saying you disagree with them?" I ask, puzzled.

"I am saying," she says, "that it isn't my place to disagree with my faction publically, but I might, in the privacy of my own heart." I regain some respect for the woman in front of me.

"Tris and I will be gone in two days," I decide. "I hope your faction doesn't change their decision to make this compound a safe house."

"Our decisions are not easily unmade." After a short discussion on Peter, I take Tris's hand and escape the room as quickly as humanly possible.

As we leave, Tris skips every other step.

Although the Peace Serum makes her unbearably annoying, I wish she could stay on that, unworried, carefree, and happy. The reality is so harsh, but her dreams so sweet, that the contrast is scarring. I hope this rebellion would end soon, so we could all just go back to the way things were. Of course, fate has other plans.

****A/N: End of the first chapter segment! Do you have any requests/suggestions for future chapter choices? **

**Two Reviews = New Chapter! = )**

**Hope you liked it! : )**


End file.
